One By One
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: They will all be eliminated. From life. The story of how an ex-contestant snapped and them setting out to destroy the other contestants. they might not be who you would think... Rated M for language and violence.


**So I got this random idea in my head… about a contestant going on a killing spree. Then I thought of who it was. Go on, take a guess (consider my other fics)… did you guess Scott? Maybe you guessed Mike/Mal or Alejandro based off of the title? Nope. B or Dawn in some twisted way? Nope again. It is… not any ROTI contestant. They have been in seasons 1, 2, 3, and 5… so that leaves Duncan, Lindsay, Heather, Courtney, and Gwen. Who else… but… Courtney! I don't really know why I thought of her, but here this is. This will be about Courtney murdering the contestants from TDI, TDWT, and All-Stars—one kill per chapter (except in special cases), in whatever order I feel. Rated M for murder, horror, violence, and strong language.**

**Note: The reason I'm not including some of the season 4 contestants is simply that Courtney never interacted with them.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Total Drama, All-Stars would have been quite, quite different.**

**One By One…**

It was an average day in Ontario, Canada, or so it seemed. It was a couple months after Total Drama All-Stars ended and the former contestants were trying to get back to their normal lives. For one contestant in particular, though, it was a bit tougher than expected.

Courtney Garcia couldn't escape her fame. Not the hounded-by-paparazzi-and-cameras-everywhere type of fame, but the type where people, even other ex-campers, hated her for her actions and would never let her live it down. Courtney tried to stay strong through it all—_"Bitch" "Man-whore" "Uptight slut" "Just kill yourself already"—_but it was difficult. Depression would never get the best of her, instead she would be filled with rage, especially towards the other campers. Most of the insults came from them. She held it in well most of the time but once she was alone in her house, she would scream, punch the walls, or both.

That one day, it became too much. The insults seemed to double, and with them her rage. By the time she returned home Courtney knew she would finally do something about it. She had finally snapped. She thought about all of the contestants she knew and got an idea.

This idea would not only achieve revenge on the others but also break the hearts of millions of fans. Her mind was made up—she'd kill them all.

"One by one," she started to say lowly, "they all will die." She was not Courtney anymore, something had broken within her, and it was dark. She knew just who to start with, and how too.

"Yes, perfect. I'm sure she will be quite surprised." Courtney chuckled as she thought of her first victim.

She began planning, starting with Bridgette Meer.

**One Week Later**

Somewhere in a little town outside Ontario, Bridgette was trying to study for finals. She was going to become a marine biologist. Although, she found it hard to concentrate. Bridgette felt something was off for the past few days and it was starting to scare her. She kept feeling like someone was watching her and had been starting to lose sleep because of it. To complete the atmosphere, a massive thunderstorm was raging outside.

Bridgette thought she saw something outside of her window. As she went over to check it out, a flash of lightning illuminated the yard. Nothing was there.

"Calm down, Bridgette. Nothing's there, you're just nervous about finals." She said, trying to calm herself down. Another flash of lightning came. This time, Bridgette was sure she saw someone outside. She saw eyes glowing during the flash and a figure standing there. She closed her curtains and sat back down. She still felt eyes watching her. Suddenly, everything went black. "Oh, come on!" Bridgette yelled. She did not need, or want, a power outage right now.

Unbeknownst to her, Courtney was standing outside with a pair of heavy-duty wire cutters and holding a length of cut wire in her hands. "Without power, you have no security system, now do you?" she asked mockingly. She now had easy access into Bridgette's previously ADT-protected house. She looked up at Bridgette's window then entered the front door silently, trying not to leave a water trail from standing in the rain so long. She began creeping to the bottom of the stairs while Bridgette was trying to light a candle with a match. The match just didn't seem to want to light.

Bridgette now felt like someone was in the house. She finally got the match to light, proceeded to light the candle, and then ran to her bedroom door and locked it. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard downstairs.

"Fuck!" Courtney whisper-yelled, after stubbing her toe on a kitchen chair which then toppled to the ground. If Bridgette didn't already know someone was in the house, she surely knew now. She figured that now she should just move with speed, and not with stealth right now. She quickly made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh shit! Someone's in here, where's my cell phone?" Bridgette searched frantically for her phone, before realizing that she left it charging downstairs. Downstairs, where the intruder was. _Maybe I could just climb out of my window, _she thought to herself. _Wait, this might not even be a person, it could just be an animal. Maybe a moose broke in somehow. Yeah, let's go with that… _she tried to calm herself down. She still wasn't going to go downstairs, though. She sat down in her chair and began to study in the glow of candlelight, but still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She heard a creak from downstairs. With a chill of fear, Bridgette realized that the sound came from her stairs, there was no way that an animal would be that slow yet still loud, and that if the person wanted her to know they were there, they would've called out to her.

Courtney started up the old wooden stairs trying to be quiet, yet still quick. She realized after the first step that this was not going to be a quiet ascent. She stepped on each step slowly and carefully trying not to make an incredible amount of noise. Halfway up, she smiled. Her smile was not a pleasant smile, for it was one of a madman—or woman. She realized that she was so close to ending her former cast mate's life, which the mere thought of filled her with glee.

Bridgette kept hearing the creaking of her stairs. She was counting the steps. She knew there were 14 steps, and the number was at 7. Then 8, then 9. _Oh, God, what do I do? What do I do? _She still was sitting in her chair at a little desk in her room, reading out of a textbook. Her eyes filled with tears, she was so scared. 10, 11, 12, she was biting her cheek to keep from crying out in fear, so as not to attract attention. 13, the person paused. Bridgette was shaking, wondering why they didn't continue up.

Courtney paused before the final step, just to mess with the surfer chick's head. She almost laughed, imagining what Bridgette must be thinking. After cementing her plan in her head, Courtney skipped the final step to scare her even more. She approached the bedroom door—cut wire in hand…

Bridgette just sat shaking in her chair, staring at her textbook, tears rolling down her face. _Why don't they just leave! _She thought. Suddenly, the door flew open with a loud crack just as lightning flashed. Bridgette screamed and Courtney just stood there, relishing in the moment of fear from her prey. The blonde realized that it was Courtney standing in her doorway and stopped screaming.

"Courtney!? You scared me!" Bridgette exclaimed, running over to hug her "friend" with more tears running down her face, but from relief.

"Oh, sorry Bridge. I was just in the neighborhood when the power went out and remembered that you were afraid of being alone, and I recognized your house. Sorry about scaring you!" Courtney lied with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"That's alright! I thought you were a robber or something, I was scared shitless!"

Courtney laughed darkly. "I'll bet you were."

"Courtney? Are you okay?" Bridgette asked, hearing the laugh.

"Oh, I'm fine. Like I said, sorry about scaring you." She lied again.

"That's okay, Court." Courtney gritted her teeth as she heard the nickname Bridgette gave her, but smiled as she realized that Bridgette trusted and believed her.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." Courtney hugged her back, keeping up the act. "Listen, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, what is it?" Bridgette asked innocently.

"Can you turn your chair around?" the CIT asked sweetly.

"Sure, I don't see why…"

Courtney straightened the wire out between her hands. She raised it above the blonde's head, and brought it down in front of her, immediately tightening it around her neck. She made it tight enough to partially restrict her breathing, but not so tight as to cut off her air altogether. She was going to have a bit of fun. "Oh, Bridgette, so trusting."

"Courtney! Get it off! What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you." Courtney stated bluntly.

"Please, Courtney! Why me?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"So trusting, you believed all those horrible rumors about me. You didn't do anything to stop them. You never even stood up for me." She revealed, tightening the wire slightly.

Bridgette freaked out at feeling the wire constrict. "Why are you doing this to me? Please Courtney don't kill me!" she pleaded desperately.

"Hmm…" Courtney seemed to be pondering the question a little bit. "Okay." She said, loosening up the wire.

"Gee, thanks Courtney! I won't tell anyone, I swear!" she said, starting to stand up.

"Ha, haha. No. That's funny, you _actually _believed me!" the CIT said, tightening it once more. "You never believed me those other times."

The blonde's air was being cut off now. "Please." She said weakly. Suddenly, the wire fell away completely and on to the floor. She saw that Courtney was now the one with tears on her face.

"Oh my God. I've turned into some kind of monster. I almost killed my best friend. I am so, so, sorry Bridgette." Courtney cried softly. Her face seemed… just broken.

"Courtney. It's okay. I forgive you. There, there." Bridgette hushed whilst rocking the apologetic girl. After a little bit, Courtney stopped sniveling and stood up.

"Thanks, Bridge. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to check myself into a mental hospital." She said laughing a little.

"I just hope you get better." Bridgette said as they embraced once again.

"You have ten seconds." Courtney whispered threateningly into her ear.

"You… sick fuck!" Bridgette yelled as she realized she was wearing a fear-inducing smile—and wasn't kidding at all. She bolted out of her room as Courtney started counting aloud.

"1… 2… 3… I'm gonna find you, bitch." She called to frighten Bridgette. The surfer ran downstairs and out into the night. On her front lawn she tripped over a tree root.

"4…"

"Shit! Ow!" she thought she may have sprained her ankle. She got up and ran—slower now and limping—across the street into the woods across from her house.

"5…"

Bridgette disappeared into the woods under the thicket, getting even muddier than before when she tripped. The rain was making it hard to see.

"6… 7…"

She was weaving in-between trees now, trying to make herself impossible to locate. If she could make it, maybe she could try to get to the police station.

"8… 9… 10. Oh, Bridgette!" Courtney called sweetly. "Where did you go?"

Bridgette full-on sprinted as fast as she could for a few minutes and then got really winded. She hid behind a huge tree to catch her breath. She knew she had to keep moving but had no energy left. She just wanted to lie down and sleep. She heard footsteps nearing her.

Courtney was making no move to be quiet, since she knew she'd find Bridgette anyway. She called out again, hoping to be able to see her move to run. "Bridgette, where are you?"

Bridgette nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the call, her voice dripping with malice. Courtney was right in front of the tree that she was hiding behind. Bridgette couldn't run, she knew that much. Courtney would see her and her ankle was throbbing. If she just stayed silent, maybe Courtney would leave and look somewhere else.

Bridgette quickly noticed two things at once.

She was actually breathing very heavily…

There was also a knife in her shoulder.

"Next time, hold your breath, bitch. Oh wait, silly me, there won't_ be a next time._" Courtney whispered sarcastically as Bridgette started screaming. She had stabbed her from around the tree. There was blood running down her arm from the knife. "Oh, shut up! You are giving me a _head_ache." She stated, ripping out the knife and holding it up to the blonde's right cheek.

"Why—"

"You know very well 'why,' Bridge." Courtney said, cutting her off before she could finish asking. "You know, maybe I can kill two birds with one stone. I'm sure the news of your death would just tear little _Geoff_ apart…"

"No, please no. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. Just please let me go and leave Geoff alone!" she pleaded.

"And waste all my efforts? I spent the past week re-watching only Total Drama episodes that you were in, figuring out where you lived, when you would be home, and the landscape around your house. I came here every day to explore. I knew you'd run to these woods if I let you escape. I did, and here you are. But, you won't be for long." Courtney slowly dragged the pocket knife down the girl's face, making a very painful gash.

"You like the knife? I stole it from Duncan and replaced it with a much flimsier one during All-Stars. The one Mal ended up breaking right after. The main perk of dating a bad boy: free weapons. Hehehe."

Bridgette started sobbing, everything making sense at once, and she knew she was going to die. The knife was dragged down her other cheek, cutting deeper than the right. Courtney laughed at her prey's pain, her face bloodied and contorted with pain and fear.

Bridgette was suddenly overcome with a surge of adrenaline and kicked her foot upward, attempting to kick Courtney in the face. The brunette just smirked and stabbed her inner thigh, while skillfully dodging her foot. Bridgette was bleeding profusely now, Courtney having cut one on the main arteries in her leg.

Courtney knew she'd bleed out soon, but decided to stab her once more. She pulled the knife out of Bridgette's leg, twisting it around a little to cause as much pain as possible, and held it up in front of the now ashen girl's face. Blood was dripping off of the knife.

As more lightning flashed, Courtney saw nothing but fear and pain in the green eyes of Bridgette Meer. As she plunged the knife into the surfer's heart, she felt no remorse or guilt at all. Not even as she watched the life drain from those green eyes.

She made no effort to hide the body. She _wanted_ someone to find it.

Of course Courtney went to the funeral, she didn't want to raise suspicion by not showing up. The whole cast was there, even Chris, Chef and the contestants Bridgette had never met, along with many of Bridgette's relatives. Many people were together. Alejandro and Heather, Dakota and Sam, Mike and Zoey, and Lindsay and Tyler were the main ones. Owen and Izzy looked like they may have gotten back together, but Courtney couldn't tell for sure. There were also some contestants that Courtney recognized had only competed in Total Drama Revenge of the Island.

Courtney showed up late with puffy eyes and messy hair. It looked as if she had been crying for days, but she had actually thrown the look together in the past hour. She was lightly crying when she entered the funeral home, and everybody assumed that it was because Bridgette was the closest friend she had on the island.

She noticed Geoff near the casket. "Hey, Geoff. How are you holding up?" she said comfortingly. She silently hoped that he was a mess.

"Not well." He admitted shakily. "All I could think of when I found her was who would do this to someone? And why Bridgette, she never made a single enemy! It's just not fair!" he sobbed, clutching on to Courtney's shirt.

"No, it wasn't," Courtney began. She knew what she was about to say would put her in danger of being found out as the murderer, but it would also dispel any belief that she killed Bridgette. She looked Geoff in the eyes and said, with a completely confident yet stern voice, "It wasn't fair, but I swear, Geoff, we will find whatever _monster_ did this to Bridgette. She didn't deserve to die like this. We will find them, I promise you that."

"Thanks." Geoff said as he hugged Courtney. She was slightly repulsed at the words she had to say, but at least there was no thought in his mind that she was the killer.

Fifteen minutes later, people began speaking about her on a podium. Courtney said almost exactly what she said earlier to Geoff. After she spoke, everyone was determined to find the killer. _Now nobody suspects me of anything. Good. That's how I plan to keep it_, she thought. _But, now they'll be trying harder than before to find out who did it. Geoff's at his breaking point already, so who next?_

By the time the funeral was over, she had decided who to eliminate next. She knew that, one by one, she would get her revenge, and they would all be eliminated.

**There you go, chapter one of my new story! Poor Geoff, losing his girlfriend and finding her body. I was walking in the hall at school and got the image of Courtney breaking down Bridgette's door. Apparently, Courtney's one of my favorite characters to write for, probably because I think she has an interesting personality that, especially when angered, can be fun to develop on. I had to use Bridgette's forgive-and-forget nature against her, along with her trust in anybody. These are two of my favorite characters, so Courtney's thoughts on Bridgette are not my own. (I don't know why I felt I needed to put that, but it's true.)**


End file.
